


Prickly Bastard

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [11]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine’s day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal son related so this is what I decided on. Send me a pairing, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc), a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble for you!Requested by Saviourhere
Relationships: Martin Whitly/Paul Lazar | John Watkins
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Prickly Bastard

"Ah, so that's why you're being a prickly bastard today. Well, more than usual." He smiled, taking a step towards John. 

"I'm not-"

"Oh don't give me that homophobic bullshit," he took a step closer and palmed John's already hard cock. "The body knows what it wants, John. Stop fighting."

He half heartedly attempted to push Martin away but ended up pathetically gripping at his shirt. Martin leaned in close, lips brushing across the sensitive spot under his ear, down his neck.

"I can give you everything you want." A moment passed between them in silence. 

"Please, Martin."

"Good boy."


End file.
